Mutant to a fault
by MasterAG
Summary: A telling of the events of hero academia, focusing on the pov of Tsuyu and an OC as they tackle their way through challenges, friends, and romance! (Slight drama, mostly fluff, friendship, and romance) Rated M for cuddle time and suggestive themes in the future. Pairing [Tsuyu, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Origin**

"_Ryo come here, it's time for your bath!"_

"_No mom! I hate baths" the child screamed while running away from that cursed tub, until two big paws lifted him up._

"_What did I said about disobeying your mother hmmm? You little rascal!" He said affectionately while the child struggled to get free._

"_But dad! I'm clean I don't need a bath!" _

"_Oh really? Then let me smell you!" *Sniff *Sniff "Bleghh, oh god did you played in the trash while we were gone?!" *Sniff *Sniff, he began to sniff again while the child laughed._

"_Hahaha ah, Dad! Stop! It tickles!" The boy said between giggles._

"_That's quite enough you deviant" the woman said with a smile as he took the boy from his father's arms. "Time for me to rinse all that dirt from your fur"_

"_Can we at least have the bubbles?"_

"_Of course we can sweety, but no quirk or I'll get mad" said the woman with a smile._

"_Ok!"_

* * *

"_Broooom! Broooom!" The child played with his toys as her babysitter watched the news._

"_The explosion was really powerful, policemen are preventing anyone from nearing the area, we still have no information about the pro heroes, wait! Look!" by this moment the child had already walked through the living room and was watching intently as a figure appeared from the destruction with many people on his arms and back._

"_Ha ha ha ha, it's fine now, Why? Because I am here!" the man said as the boy marveled at his sight, of a new hero that just emerged out of all the destruction rescuing people. _

_Glued to the tv for what felt like hours watching the new hero perform, couldn't help but feel something was wrong now that outside the window the moon was high in the sky and his parents haven't arrived yet, her babysitter didn't leave the phone, anxiously talking to someone. The doorbell rang and he ran up behind the woman taking care of him, preparing himself to give his mother a hug, but only starred up, frozen as a man appeared before them._

"_Hello, my name is detective Tsukaichi"_

* * *

***BeepBeepBeep**

The alarm went off a few times before he shut it with a punch, and walked to the bathroom. He took a second to examine himself, today was the first step in his journey and he needed to focus. His eyes shined red, his ears almost on top of his head, covered in white fur almost similar to his messy hair, twitched on command as he moved them. There were three red lines in each of his cheeks resembling the appearance of whiskers, his fangs were hidden but were easy to notice once he opened his mouth. He took a step on the shower, he hated soap, with a passion, but none the less took a good amount on his paws and began to rub it on the fur on his forearms, legs, and chest. He never hated his appearance, it was a part of his father and he would never reject anything about him, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't thankful that at least he didn't have fur on all of his body. His arms from his elbow to his fingers were covered in the same fur coating his ears, his hands had grown resembling paws as well as his feet from the knee down, and a large patch on his chest.

He finally finished drying himself and walked downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room, something quite rare in this house, but he knew the reason behind it, walking straight to the table, he sat down and appreciated the sight of a full breakfast in front of him.

"Coffee?" the man said with a wide grin on his face.

***Grrrrr **he growled under his breath "You know I don't drink that, Nao"

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry I couldn't contain myself"

"Milk, please" he asked, the man then passed him a cup already warm.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They ate in silence, the usual routine as both finished the boy stood up and began washing the dishes.

"I could do that once in a while, you know that Ryo?"

He just growled again as he proceeded to finish the dishes.

"Well then get ready, I'll give you a ride today"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to, now go get your things, it took me a while to free my agenda so I could find this time, go on" he swatted his hand as Ryo went for his things to his room. '_It wouldn't kill him to rely on others a bit_' he thought as he prepared to leave.

Stopping the car in front of the building Tsukaichi gave a gentle pat on his shoulder and a reassuring nod.

"Good luck, not that you need it but I guess it doesn't hurt wishing for it"

"I'll ace it, don't worry" and without delay, Ryo opened the door and began walking straight towards the building, today is the day he was waiting, the first step to become a hero, UA entrance exams.

Walking through the gates of the school was almost too surreal for him, everything was massive and shining, he was so mesmerized by the facilities that for a second forgot to look in front as he then bumped something or someone accidentally.

"Wha!" a sudden shout registered in front of him but when he looked down saw a boy with green hair floating and cheerful girl to his side.

"Ohhh that was close! You wouldn't want to fall on your first day at school that would be bad luck, sorry I used my quirk on you without permission" the girl said still with a wide smile on her face. The boy seemed to be having a mental breakdown but managed to answer.

"N-no don't w-worry… t-thanks a lot" he added barely managing to stand by the looks of it.

"Well we all can be a bit nervous today, I uhh…." the girl stopped talking as she took the towering figure still looking at them, the green bean widened his eyes as he took notice of his piercing glare.

"Sorry for pushing you" Ryo said quietly as he proceeded his way forward.

* * *

** —Tsuyu—**

"Asui-san you seem to be quite nervous"

She nodded at his observations, "Well as much as others I presume, can´t help but wonder what would be behind that wall"

She'd been talking with a really tall boy who had a set of multiple appendages on his arms, a sight that may seem strange for many, but Tsuyu was pleasantly surprised to find out he was what many would call a gentle giant.

"You may not be as big as I, but I can sense that you aren't as weak as you perceive yourself"

"That may be true but…" she took a moment to eye every contestant at their surroundings. "We are what seems to be the only mutant type quirks, can't suppress the feeling that we are at a disadvantage, kero" she said still eyeing the crowd.

"That may be true, but what we lack in flashiness we get it on raw strength, I believe we are on equal terms than the rest"

Tsuyu smiled and nodded at her new friends' remark, continuing to look at the crowd she saw another mutant type quirk, her eyes opened slightly while taking the image of a wolf-like person, he expelled an aura of authority and solitude. Her heart started beating faster and being someone so forward as she was, couldn't stop herself as she approached the stranger, signaling Shoji they both made their way towards him.

"Hello, my name is Asui Tsuyu, kero" the girl spoke without reservation as their eyes met. A piercing and intense glare directed at her, traveling through every corner of her figure, an action that set her heart racing but managed to remain stoic waiting for his answer.

"Mezo Shoji" the giant said behind her after five seconds realizing the man had said nothing.

Only then his eyes left hers, shifting his posture towards them "Tsukaichi Ryo" he said bowing a bit towards the two of them.

"You seemed deep in concentration, I hope we didn't disturb you Tsukaichi-san we were talking about how we seem to be the only mutant type quirks in this area" Tsuyu added.

He was suddenly taken back a bit by the information as he began to look around the area carefully, once finished turned to the girl with a tiny smirk, "I say we lucked out now that we've confirmed we are the strongest here"

At his remark Tsuyu suddenly felt an emotion she had forgotten for a while; pride rose to her chest with those words, even Shoji seemed to smile below that mask he had. Everything seemed to go well Tsuyu thought as Ryo seemed to be at least kind enough to acknowledge their presence, but just as she hoped to spark a bit of a conversation the door at the front opened.

"Ok, start!"

The sudden interruption was quick but everyone understood pretty quickly what that meant. She found it quite funny how Ryo bowed before them and a second later he was sprinting ahead, quite fast at that, given that she couldn't match his speed even while jumping.

Once inside the arena Tsuyu was making do with the one pointer robots, they were powerful but not nearly as fast and strong as her legs and tongue, ripping their heads with blunt force and precise attacks seemed to be really efficient, but now things were getting more and more problematic. Recognizing that helping the injured ones out of danger was slowing her pace in gathering points, she ran to an isolated part of the site in hopes of catching more robots but was now running from three two pointers that had been shooting at her relentlessly.

'_Shit! I shouldn't have done that, these guys are really fast!' _She thought, continuing to hop around while dodging the attacks. Deciding that there was no way she could outrun the robots she decided to fight. First while turning a corner she grabbed a large boulder with her tongue, and with one fluid motion slingshotted it towards one of the robots head completely smashing it. Not wasting a single second she sprung forward and struck one of the robots with a powerful kick effectively destroying it, then using his body as a shield from the last one attacking, she lashed her tongue on its arm and using all her strength flung it in an arc smashing it to pieces on the ground.

Breathing heavily she stood still for a second to catch her breath. "This is pretty exhausting, kero."

***Boom**

Suddenly an explosion nearing the other side of the street caused her to stiffen as once she turned around she saw the white-haired wolf running and behind him, two level three robots. She saw his eyes widen when he took notice of her presence.

"Get out of here Asui-san!" he shouted as shells and explosions trailed behind him.

* * *

** -Ryo-**

The exam was proving to be easier than he thought, the robots although fast and strong posed almost no threat to him and his claws, easily ripping them apart, jumping from one to another while evading the bullets they shot at him. In the end, having run away from the others had proven to be the right choice he figured since he was able to continually rack up points without much of a disturbance. Suddenly he felt the earth beneath his feet rumble slightly, this was different from the other two robots he'd seen, a shiver ran up his spine when from the corner of the street came two armored tank robots, with what appeared to be rocket launchers on top, and without waiting they fired.

"Tch" Ryo clicked his tongue as he began running from the blasts. '_Damn, I´ll have to separate them if I want to take them down' _he thought as he continued to dodge the explosions until he rounded a corner and saw someone who he wasn't expecting.

"Get out of here Asui-san!" he yelled while sprinting full force in her direction.

"Kero?" the girl answered, she was paying close attention to the figure approaching and noticed a second later the rockets that were launched at the path of the fleeing wolf.

Ryo had to stop for a second, in recognition that the frog girl had just seen what was coming her way too late to step aside. Without missing a moment he took her arm and yanked her out of the way, taking a quick glance back he recognized he was a bit too slow as he braced for impact, the explosion aimed at their previous position was powerful enough to send them flying a couple of meters.

He stood up quickly looking around he found the frog-like girl starting to get up with a slight wince at her feet. Then a sudden sound of metal colliding against another, in front, both robots aiming their machineguns ready to fire.

"OVERCHARGE" he shouted quickly and a second later the world around him froze, bullets began to appear at their respective gun muzzles, to the right a ruined van, rubble and a crumbled light post. He could see the way out, he could make it. A second later, that particular pain and energy coursed through his limbs moving as fast as he could while the bullets approached her companion rapidly. He quickly took a step aside from the van and pushed it with one of his feet across the street crashing in front of Asui making an acceptable barrier for the shots. Immediately after he took the post from the ground and tossed it with all his might towards the robot like a javelin, piercing through it and imploding it a second after. Then it all went black.

'_I just hope it doesn't hurt that much later' _he thought, suppressing a laugh under his breath, waiting to hear destruction or at least feel a fade in consciousness he was surprised and curious at the next sound he heard; someone appeared to be choking on something besides him.

* * *

** -Tsuyu-**

"OVERCHARGE!" she heard the wolf scream loudly.

She couldn't take her eyes from the gun pointing at her, starring wide-eyed at the incoming danger had her stumbling backward, then the distinct sound of shots reached hear ears, fear assaulted her mind as she tried to cover her face waiting for pain, only to hear the bullets smashing something in front of her. Somehow in a matter of three seconds, a van had crashed in front of her. Then a loud explosion made her turn around to see a robot impaled by a light post and further to her right, the wolfman kneeling on the ground with his head down.

She took immediate notice that the rain of bullets on the van had stopped and heard the screeching sound of the gun turning around, not faltering in the slightest she shot her tongue forward latching to the hand of Ryo and quickly dragged him towards her while the trail of bullets traced a path behind him.

"Blarg! Ack!" '_This is soo gross' _she thought, containing herself from gagging at her sudden predicament.

"I feel quite confused right now" the wolf spoke without moving still limp on the ground. "What is that sound?" asked again firmly.

"I got hairs in my tongue, it's quite disgusting" she said bluntly still removing hairs while a barrage of bullets continued to rain on the other side of the van. Then a sudden sound took her out of her actions, as she stared directly at his companion.

"Hahahahaha" he began to laugh openly, seemingly unconcerned about their current situation. '_What a nerve to laugh at me when I saved you… Well I guess I also got saved so I'll let him have it'_

"You finished?" she asked dryly with a tinge of exasperation.

"Yes, haha, sorry about that, I was just expecting, an explosion or to faint at some point never something like this"

Taking sudden notice of the robot's advancements and lack of firing Tsuyu stood back on alert once more. "Can you move?" she asked even though she pretty much knew the answer.

"Not easily, have to wait for least a minute or two more, gotta… reboot the system" he said quietly still without moving.

"The robot is moving, this doesn't look so good" she said while eyeing the villain coming close.

"Well you could leave me here, I doubt the robot is programmed to injure a fallen contestant"

She only frowned at his image exhaling air through her nose, quite angry at his idea, something he somehow caught she supposed.

"Right. hero work, got slightly blinded for a second there, sorry about that" he said while standing up quite wobbly, and opening his eyes.

The first thing she saw was the lack of focus and shine on his eyes, vacantly staring at nothing, making her quite nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked as calmly as possible sensing the machine was seconds away from them.

"I can't see or feel right now" he answered bluntly but I can run if you point me in a direction. Think you can take that robot?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"If I can get close, what are you planing?"

"Let me be the decoy, point my body in the direction you want me to run and I'll give you an opening" he said smiling, he would have looked cool Tsuyu thought, that is, if he would face her and not some random point on the horizon.

Having run out of ideas and almost time she grabbed his pawn and positioned him towards her left, with a clear path free of debris.

"I'll trust you on this one, Kero" she said preparing to jump.

"Just give me the signal, I'm ready"

Without much more, she yelled go, and without delay, the wolf took on a sprint drawing the attention of the last robot. She immediately jumped, when the rain of bullets started to chase Ryo, vaulting over the van she coiled her tongue around the machines head, launching herself forward, a second later she kicked with all her might the robots head, crushing it and at last disabling it.

"Tsuyu, is everything alright?" a voice shouted close to her.

"Yes I destro…" she stopped mid-sentence watching the wolfman running in circles on the ground, taking a second to comprehend what was happening she saw a bit of blood on his nose and a stain of red in the wall in front of his moving body, it was frankly too much to take.

"Kero! Kero! Kero!" She croaked while laughing holding her sides, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that, for someone as serious and blunt as her such a display was rare.

"I'm going to take that as a sign I should stop moving" he said stopping his motions.

"That could be a good idea, Kero!" she said finally calming herself and approaching the still figure on the ground. "I think you broke your nose"

"Hmm, that's going to hurt I bet, did they shot me?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No, I believe you ran face-first into a wall. Kero!" she had to contain her giggles at this remark. "What is happening to you?" she asked now quite intrigued.

"I used my quirk too much, these are the consequences"

"Quirk? Are you not a mutant type? I did remember hearing something and a second later a van crashed in front of me, how does it work?" she asked, clearly curious about the ability of his companion.

"My quirk is named overcharge, it lets me amplify the electrical impulses on my body, allowing my senses to surpass the normal standard "

"So, why did you become a ragdoll all of a sudden?"

"Fried my receptors" he said clearly. "Overused my quirk and my sense of touch and sight are now impaired, and... ahhh owwwww that hurts!" he said while grabbing his nose, eyes now focused, and with his distinctive red color.

"OK STOP!" the voice of president mic sounded in the distance signaling the end of the exam. Eyeing his companion and his sudden bruises around his muscles Tsuyu could see clearly the damage his quirk could do to his body, without pause he approached him and got his arm around her shoulders, they both began to walk towards the entrance.

"Thanks"

"No problem, thanks for the help out there, those bullets would have hurt"

"Yeah, I'm just glad we had to face those and that monster over there was far from us"

Tsuyu turned around and saw the towering figure of the zero point robot at a distance now static and unresponsive.

"Would you be able to defeat that one?" she asked trying to pass time while they made their way forward.

A quiet chuckle was all he emitted as a response for a couple of seconds, then he turned his face towards her and gave her a full smile. "Well with your aid Asui-san, I might be able to scratch it a bit"

Tsuyu couldn't help the sudden heat that rushed to her cheeks, and the fluttering on her stomach, averting her gaze she continued for a couple of steps before speaking again.

"Call me Tsu, Kero" she said with a stoic face now looking at his companion.

While he seemed taken back at the sudden request a nod and another smile came from him, igniting again the butterflies on her stomach.

"Alright Tsu, then you can call m-me Ryo if you want" he said while scratching his cheek.

'_Hmm did he just stutter there, hehe, he seems embarrassed, it's kinda cute, wait! What did I think!? Right Tsuyu answer is in order' "_Pleasure fighting with you Ryo hope to see you the first day of clases, Kero."

"I hope so too, Tsu" he said as they finally reached the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ryo-**

Growing up was not easy, he had to fight against the cruel fate thrown at his young age, maturing faster than everyone and forcing himself to train every time he could even at his young age. His father's words always pushing him forward when the darkness in his mind threatened to consume him entirely '_You'll be a noble hero one day! I'm sure of it!'_ he repeated it over and over through the years as his muscles screamed and his body dropped due to exhaustion. His conviction got him ahead of the rest at a young age, but that came with a price, he never had someone who he could call a friend. Every time he got invited to a party, every time someone tried to join him on his sparrings will eventually leave citing how boring he was. There was no time for playing in his head, he had to focus, and focusing meant not allowing distractions to interfere, and thus by common agreement from his peers on school, he was given a nickname, one that stuck with him through all school years; '_**Lone wolf**_', those words echoed in his mind, he never paid attention to his nickname but somehow it didn't feel good to him.

Lost in his own mind while looking at the ceiling of his room, he almost failed to notice the slight rumble from the device in his hand, turning on the screen, he smiled softly as he read the message.

_**Tsuyu: **_"_I did it! I got in!"_

Indeed, since the entrance exam and through Tsuyu's insistence Ryo had given her and Shoji his contact number. He went ahead and had sporadic chats with Shoji, he was a good man, straight at times but always meant well, but with Tsuyu, it had become actually hard no to check his phone constantly. Be it after training, dinner or just watching tv, his attention and focus were directed at his handheld device, waiting for the distinct rumble to set off, announcing the arrival of a message.

_**Ryo: **_"_See! I told you! There was no way you wouldn't pass!" _

Ryo wouldn't admit it but he was beaming with happiness, somehow the bluntness of Tsuyu seemed to be just in par with his, he enjoyed having someone to talk to openly, something he never had the chance to do, maybe she could become his first friend if she wasn't already.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden thought and after pondering for a bit, he decided he would at least try it.

* * *

**-Tsuyu-**

She was rolling in her bed happily, ever since Ryo told her he passed she had been on edge waiting for her confirmation letter. It took her an hour to open it at the insistence of Ryo and her family, so finally getting enough courage she opened the letter, dropping the projector were the principal appeared informing she passed and would be attending the hero course in a week. Everyone in her family was ecstatic at the news hugging and congratulating her before she went to her room waiting for dinner to be ready.

She smiled fondly at the messages from her new friend, she wanted to see him so badly, it's just like they understood each other, she always found it difficult to find friends throughout school, be it because of his frog looks or her brutal and unfiltered honesty, but now? There was someone who not only managed to make her feel accepted as she is but also shared her honesty and bluntness, resulting in a bond that formed over texts. Then the next text came.

_**Ryo: **_"_Hey Tsu, will you be taking the train to UA?"_

A sudden tinge of anticipation rose to her chest, but she pushed it down, deciding to answer quickly.

_**Tsuyu: **_"_Yes, I only have to ride three stations, but is the fastest way"_

_**Ryo: **_"_Then, will it be ok if we go together?"_

'_Together' _her eye lingered at that word for a couple of seconds, her smile was wide she could feel her muscles straining. Not wanting to delay anything else she answered quickly.

_**Tsuyu: **_"_I would like that, should at wait for you at the station?" _

_**Ryo: **_"_Actually, I believe from what you've told me your house is between mine and the station, I could catch you there and walk to the station. If it's not much to ask"_

She felt heat rise to her cheeks reading that message '_Quite bold of you Ryo' _she thought before shaking her head and slapping her face, '_Control yourself Tsuyu, don't get any weird ideas'. _Her face returned to her usual stoic expression, her heart took a bit more time to stop its sudden outburst, but regaining control over herself, she typed once more.

_**Tsuyu: **_"_Seems like a good idea, but if you are late, I'll leave without you" _

She laughed at her comment while reading it again, '_Sounds like a date' _she thought for a second before widening her eyes and slamming her face on her pillow groaning. Then stopped herself once she felt a presence in the room.

"Mom says dinner is ready" Satsuki, her younger sister announced.

"I'll be there in a second" she said lifting her face from her pillow. Satsuki just stared at her without moving. "What?" she asked eyeing her sister, then she pointed a finger at her.

"Your face is red"

"It's not red!" she screamed as her sister ran yelling the same to her parents.

Tsuyu stood up preparing for the teasing that was to come but stopped herself to read one last message.

_**Ryo: "**__I'll be on time, I promise! I'll see you soon."_

Having read that message, she went out of her room to eat with her family, oblivious to the goofy smile that never left her face.

* * *

**-Ryo-**

He walked out of his house with a steady pace and stoic expression, looking straight ahead while wearing his uniform, ignoring everything and everyone, he just wanted one thing now, and it wasn't going to school entirely. So when he turned around the corner and saw her, he couldn't suppress a smirk while his pace quickened ever so slightly.

She was waiting outside the fence from her house, her back against a support pillar while she balanced herself on her heels, '_she looks cute', _yeah cute it the correct word, he thought as he approached her figure, her face now tilting slightly allowing her eyes to meet his glare, a smile ran across her face.

"See? I told you I'll be on time" he stated a tiny smirk still on his face.

"I only doubted you for a couple of hours don't worry"

"That's not very nice"

"That's all you get for now" she said while a second later while looking away she continued. "It's good to see you again"

It took him a second to compose himself after that sentence but managed to answer with his own truth. "Yeah, good to see you, Tsu"

Her eyes were focused entirely on him when he mentioned her nickname, for a couple of seconds all they did was smile to one another until a soft gasp took them out of their trance.

"You are big" said the froglike little girl while pointing at him.

He was at a loss of words for a moment, two big round eyes similar to those of her companion shined while taking his image.

"Sis! is he your …." the little girl started before Tsuyu quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Satsuki, it's bad to point at people, now go inside and close the door we are going. No. More. Talking. Understand?" she seemed to emphasize those last words as the little girl slowly nodded and mover towards the door, always watching the frame of the wolf as he stood quietly looking at the interaction of the two siblings.

"Come on, let's go, if we waste more time we are going to be late"

He just nodded as they made their way towards the train station.

* * *

**-Tsuyu-**

She had enjoyed their walk together, she didn't want to admit it, but it was the first time she walked with someone to school and it felt great, but her sister's words weighed heavily on her mind. '_Is he your_' oh she knew what her sister had meant to ask and only praised herself for acting quickly and defusing what would have been an embarrassing situation, but the damage was done, there was now a part of her that wonder what would it be if they were together. '_Calm yourself Tsuyu, you can't latch yourself to the first guy that pays you attention' _she reminded herself constantly.

They were the first ones to arrive in class, and as time passed they saw their future classmates enter the door one by one. A guy with a crow face, a girl with jacks on her ears, a stoic guy with two different hair colors, as well as a guy with glasses that chopped frantically at the air while talking to a green-haired guy and a bubbly looking girl.

They both were analyzing their future classmates until a familiar frame walked through the door.

"Good to see you here Shoji" she said while nodding at him.

"I almost thought you would miss all the fun" Ryo continued as if teasing the giant.

"Asui, Tsukauchi, it's good to see you again"

"Yeah it is, today and for the next three years" Ryo added.

She smiled at those words, new school, new teachings, and the best of all, she already had some friends, and on the first day of school. She remembers how much it cost her to at least have acquaintances or people to talk freely, this was going to be amazing, and fun she hoped. She was able to talk to a few more classmates, namely Uraraka and Midoriya since for some reason identified Ryo as the person who pushed the green-haired boy, but none the less her new classmates seemed nice enough to her and her friends, well Midoriya seemed to be about to have a heart attack, but nice enough to have a chat.

A minute for homeroom to start was when she noticed Ryo frowning and scanning the class.

"Something wrong?" she asked the wolf.

"There are 21 people in this classroom " at that she began to look at the class, but not getting his point she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "There are only 20 seats" and before she could comment on that the door opened and a giant sleeping bag entered the classroom.

"Everyone quiet!" said the pillow on the floor catching everyone's attention before standing straight up and revealing a man inside. "Took you eight seconds to calm down, remember that. Now put this on and come to the training grounds outside the school" the gruff man said while walking outside of the room.

* * *

Once everyone stood outside in their gym uniforms the man with the scarf stood before them and after applying some water drops to his eyes introduced himself.

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher, you are here today to test your limits on the athletics tests you took on middle school. This time though you'll be allowed to use your quirks to your advantage."

Finishing that sentence most of the class erupted in excitement for they would be allowed to use their quirks, most to the teacher's annoyance, but before he could say anything a hand was raised, or in this case a paw.

"Yes… let's see Tsukauchi" he gave him the word as the rest of the class quieted down to listen.

"Sensei, I couldn't help to notice that we are 21 students here but there were only 20 desks on our room" Ryo ended while most of the class looked at each other's eyes.

Aizawa stood for a second without moving before a smirk, resembling the beginning of an evil laugh spread across his face. "Yes, that's because the students that earns the least amount of points between all the events will be deemed without potential and expelled, so I expect you to give it your best." he ended while the rest of the students gulped at the sudden implication of what the teacher said. "Tsukauchi, what was your best mark on the ball throw?"

"61 meters" he answered quickly

"Well since you seemed eager to participate it's only fair that you start the tryout, now go to the center circle and throw this ball as fas as you can while using your quirk"

Ryo did as told and walked to the center of the circle with the ball in his hand. '_Using my quirk unwisely will surely put me in a disadvantage early' _he thought as he prepared himself with a strategy. '_If I'm not mistaken this is the only one that will require the use of our arms, then I can use my left and complete the rest of the tryouts with half power on my legs, I'll give it 100% on this one' _

Having finished his internal debate, he took a stance and switched the ball to his left hand. Took a step back and flung his arm backwards preparing to fire. '_Overcharge!' _he chanted his mantra. His classmates and sensei witnessed a second later how his left arm seemed to grow and then with what could be considered inhuman speed, catapulted the ball to the air.

He stood quietly with a frown on his face as his teacher checked his phone.

"623 meters, not bad, now everyone form a line and get ready"

The trail continued for a while, one by one everyone stood on the circle and began to throw the ball with the help of their quirks. Ryo was quite impressed by some of his classmates, namely a shouting blond and a tall girl who created a cannon to shoot the ball, both of which bested him in the throw. He was quite focused on learning about his classmate's abilities, but a sudden pain jolted him awake from his concentration. After he managed to contain his frown, he looked to his side and saw two big black eyes starring at him while a finger hovered slightly on his forearm.

"I knew you were hurting, there's no way an arm can move that fast without consequence" she stated maintaining her gaze on him.

"I can take it, it will heal" Ryo said, and couldn't help but notice that Tsuyu's eyebrows seemed frown ever so slightly at his words, but then returned to her stoic expression. Then pressed her finger again to his forearm, this time Ryo couldn't help but growl a bit as he closed his eyes and turned again to Tsuyu.

"This might not be a broken finger as that of Midoriya but you should go with recovery girl so she can fix it" she said as calmly as always. Ryo couldn't help to imagine there was something more on her words but continued to answer.

"I don't…" he was going to continue his sentence, but just those two words were enough to bring back that frown for a second, really having enhanced senses made it so much easier to notice certain things. Recollecting his thought after another second, he chose to accept her suggestion albeit not happy. "Fine. I'll go to her at the end". Then again finishing that sentence he took notice on how Tsuyu's eyes seemed to relax again for a second, it was intriguing how a simple change on her expression made him change his mind, but it would be something to ponder later, the last of his classmates stood on the line.

"That's good then, I'll trust your word" she ended, adding a bit more pressure on her insistence that he should go get healed, then turned around to see the last throw.

After the intensive tests, the class was reunited dreading the final result, the last place would be expelled. Aizawa showed no hesitation as he displayed the rankings for al the class. Ryo and Tsuyu were relieved to find their names quickly on the list, the wolf ranking 7th, and Tsuyu 9th. After that, they all turned around to look at the grape guy on his knees with a vacant look on his face.

Ryo didn't consider himself a bad person, but he was grateful this guy was getting expelled, for one since the start of the day he had been eyeing her female classmates in a rather peculiar way, and when they all came out to the field he couldn't ignore a certain tinge of anger when he seemed to be checking Tsuyu's figure while creepingly waving his fingers. His relief apparently was not only his as every girl seemed satisfied with this result"

"Alright Mineta, gather your things you are expelled from this course, everyone back to class" Aizawa said as everyone made their way back, while the midget kept staring at the dirt, his perverted dreams vanished after a single day,

* * *

**-Tsuyu-**

The rest of the day wasn't as eventful as the first part but still quite enjoyable. Classes and subjects were given also by pro heroes, lunchtime was quite fun in the company of many of her new classmates and Ryo decided that he might as well walk together with her back to his house given they lived close by.

She had just finished eating dinner and was now in bed, this day had been absolutely a blast, passed the fitness tests, made new friends, the pervert of the class got expelled, she saw Ryo again. '_Ryo' _there was something that at the end of the day weighed on her mind.

She couldn't shake that feeling, not even describe it, it just hurt for some reason. When she confirmed that Ryo had damaged his arm something akin to anger rose from her being, more so when she sensed that he was going to refuse medical treatment. '_Hmph' _even now just thinking about it made her mad.

She couldn't help but wonder if that anger showed in her face, Ryo seemed to change his answer from one second to another. '_Maybe he did it to….', _just thinking about the possibility of Ryo doing it to make her happy made her entire face heat up.

"Ahhhhhhh" she shouted to her pillow. Needless to say, it took her time to calm herself before sleep finally overtook her.


End file.
